Mi esperanza
by Leben
Summary: Con solo haberla rescatado, de lo peor que puede hacerle un hombre a una mujer, considero, tal vez ya no odiarlo como lo odiaba antes, desde que golpeo a Eren... pero solo su odio bajaría un poco, dependerá de las acciones de Levi si lo sigue odiando o tal vez... No, no después de enterarse que le sucedió a Eren. /LevixMikasaxEren/Rivamika/Rikasa
1. Chapter 1

Aun después de la tormenta queda reparar las heridas…

Cuando despertó sintió un dolor en todo su ser, era como estar en el mismo infierno; pero aun así no se quejaría, no mostraría debilidad ante nadie ni ante ella misma

Se encontraba de pie, con ambas piernas y manos encadenadas, sentía un dolor terrible en todas sus extremidades; sus piernas estaban congeladas por el suelo helado… quería que se las cortaran de una vez; sus brazos estaban hacia arriba, ya que las cadenas los guiaba hacia esa dirección, pero no se salvaban de dolor.

Cuando dejo un poco el pensamiento del dolor se pregunto en susurros para ella misma

-¿cómo es que…llegue aquí?

En cuanto acabo de decir eso se escucho el abrir de una puerta pesada (era simple se encontraba en calabozo);

Uno… dos… tres… alcanzo contar hasta cinco hombres con el logo de la policía militar, todos se pararon frente a la celda de de Mikasa y uno de ellos dijo

- ¡miren! Ya despertó la maldita.

Lo dijo con palabras llenas de malicia. Después de esto los cinco hombres entraron a la celda cerrando detrás de ellos la puerta y rodearon a Mikasa con miradas indecorosas, para que uno de ellos dijera

- ¿qué tal si jugamos un poco con ella? Se ve un poco aburrida.

Era claro iba con doble sentido y esa era una de las razones por la que odiaba a la mayoría de los hombres … para toda mujer con tiempo en este mundo sabría muy bien que tan repugnante eran los hombres y Mikasa no era la excepción, sabía lo que se aproximaba y deseo mejor morir que le tocara cualquier hombre.

Lamentablemente no había quien la salvara y sobre todo no había esperanza

Hasta que…


	2. Chapter 2 Gracias

_Hola!... verán este es mi primer fic y como toda noob se aceptan criticas, consejos, Chuck Norris y sobre todo tomatazos ... no, la verdad les agradecería que me ayudaran a que mis malos fic futuros les gusten, o tomen la opción B de erradicar me del mundo quemándome y tirándome al río... bueno no les quiero quitar el tiempo así que preparen los tomates. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

* * *

><p>Aun después de la tormenta se tiene que limpiar las heridas...<p>

y desgraciadamente "_Esa soy yo"__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Solamente me hubieras olvidado… sin mi todo… está mejor"<em>**

Cuando uno de los hombres estaba por tocarla; cuando había perdido toda esperanza de seguir luchando de nuevo; ella pudo escuchar una voz que la trajo a la vida de nuevo.

- si alguien la toca, juro que los castrare a todos

El hombre que estaba por tocarla se detuvo en seco, él y los demás hombres voltearon hacia la dirección de la voz. Era un hombre de no muy alta estatura pero aun así tenía el aura suficiente de muerte como para matar en segundos a los hombres.

Mikasa no podía ver de quien se trataba ya que uno de los hombres le tapaba la vista.

-¿Quién demonios te crees como …

El hombre fue interrumpido.

- tengo una orden de intercambio, firmada por el mismo rey, así que si la tocan tengo el derecho y la obligación de ejecutarlos ahora mismo. Dijo mostrando un documento

Uno de los hombres parecía haber comprendido la situación, ya que dijo

-¡suéltenla! es una orden directa del rey.

-no… son asquerosos alguien como ella no merece tener ningún contacto físico con ustedes

Los hombres se les agotaba la paciencia. Pero el que parecía tener mayor autoridad sabia con quienes se estaba metiendo y cuál sería el precio de contradecir al a ese hombre.

- bien llévatela, nosotros nos vamos. Dijo el hombre de mayor autoridad entregándole una llave.

Los hombres se marcharon dejando a Mikasa y al "salvador" en la habitación.

Mikasa tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, sus ojos mostraban penumbra pero aun así con un pequeño rayo de luz.

- mocosa

Fue lo primero que oyó para después levantar la vista. Si era el mismo Rivaille; no sabía porque pero por alguna razón prefirió quedarse ahí, pero su voz no funcionaba así que no pudo poner objeción alguna para que el empezara quitarle las cadenas. Cuando le quito la ultima cadena del brazo, Mikasa ya no pudo aguantar mas así que se dejo caer, esperaba sentir el duro piso, pero en cambio sintió una calidez y seguridad que hizo que su alma se llenara de pena y paz a la vez; para ponerle algo más definido sintió nostalgia. Dirigió su mirada para arriba y se encontraba ese hombre viéndola fijamente. Mikasa quería preguntarle el "¿Por qué? "De salvarla pero en vez de eso le salió un

- gracias. Antes de perder el conocimiento

Levi solo la miro con asombro pero a la vez con pena, el se agradecía por haber llegado justo a tiempo antes de que cualquier hombre la tocara. Su alma sintió paz cuando la estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos sana y a salva

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si fuera echa de hierro. Se fue al baño a dar una ducha, se vistió y acomodo su cabello. Cuando salió del baño se encontraba un hombre sentado en una silla<p>

- señor ¿qué hace aquí?

- vámonos te esperan. Dijo algo frió

- espere, por favor

- ¿Qué quieres mocosa?

-antes ¿puedo ir a ver a Eren?

-no. Seguía frió

-¿por qué?

- porque no y ya. Dijo Levi alzando un poco su voz

-pero… señor ¿por qué no?

-Si no me sigues no podrás verlo

Mikasa no respondió nada ya que se disponía a seguirlo con la idea de ir a ver a Eren.

**Solamente si eso fuera cierto…**

* * *

><p><strong><em> CONTINUARA...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong> NOTAS DE AUTOR<strong>

Seee ... mas bazofia no podía salir ... bueno es hora de aventarme los tomatazos :D

bueno les agradezco en verdad por tomarse el tiempo de leerlos. si ustedes me dicen los seguiré publicando... o lo dejare como ustedes quieran.

Les agradezco por leer mi bazofia .. y si les gusto mi bazofia solo díganme para seguir escribiendo mas bazofia

En verdad gracias y lamento si me tardo en actualizar solo tengan me paciencia

Adiós


	3. Chapter 3 Deuda

_Hola!... verán este es mi primer fic y como toda noob se aceptan criticas, consejos, Chuck Norris y sobre todo tomatazos ... no, la verdad les agradecería que me ayudaran a que mis malos fic futuros les gusten, o tomen la opción B de erradicar me del mundo quemándome y tirándome al río... bueno no les quiero quitar el tiempo así que preparen los tomates. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

* * *

><p>Aun después de la tormenta se tiene que limpiar las heridas...<p>

y desgraciadamente "_Esa soy yo"__  
><em>

* * *

><p>En una habitación, solo había el alma desgarrada de una joven.<p>

Tratando de no llorar sosteniéndose del odio.

Y de la pequeña cuerda que hay entre la _vida y la muerte. _

-n…no es cierto. Murmuro Mikasa conteniendo el grito

-Mikasa… está bien no te…

Hanji fue interrumpida

-¡ustedes me juraron que lo protegerían!

Mikasa estaba al borde de la locura… de nuevo. Inconscientemente había alzado la voz, pero no se arrepintió le habían prometido algo y no lo cumplieron. ¿Acaso? realmente no podía confiar en nadie, ¿realmente? estaba tan sola como para no confía y sin importar nada estaba tan repulsiva como para que nadie la salvara

- maldita mocosa.

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-no gastes la vida de Eren quejándote, mejor sirve de algo y deja de lloriquear.

- ¿se atreve a decírmelo? Usted fue el que prometió cuidarlo. Las palabras llevaban demasiado veneno

-no te confundas mocosa, yo dije hacer lo que era necesario, yo jamás dije cuidarlo a él sobre todas las cosas.

Mikasa miro al hombre que le hablaba desde una esquina, su ropa tenía grandes manchas de sangre, su cabello un poco despeinado y su cara… se veía como si no hubiera dormido durante días. Y continúo

-aparte mocosa, no te acuerdas lo que te dije en los pasillos.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

-señor ¿a dónde vamos esta Eren?

El solo la ignoro. Caminaban por un sinfín de pasillos. Mikasa sin darse cuenta por estar pensando en Eren todo el tiempo; Levi se detuvo en seco diciendo

-no importa lo que escuches, no seas una carga, se fuerte, o mejor te irás a los campos.

Mikasa no entendía la razón de decir eso pero aun así no quería pensar en lo peor. Continuaron el recorrido por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

**Fin Flash back**

* * *

><p>Mikasa solo agacho la cabeza, para luego basarse en un solo sentimiento… pero por más que quería centrarse en otro sentimiento como tolerancia, fuerza, pena… el único sentimiento que encontraba era odio… odio hacia el hombre que le dirigía aquellas palabras tan frías.<p>

Mikasa se levanto miro a Hanji y al capitán Erwin (cosa que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio observando la situación desde siempre) y sin más dio un "me retiro" con su saludo militar y salió por la puerta sin mirar de nuevo al pequeño hombre de la esquina.

- Erwin ¿estará bien?, lleva varias beses sufriendo perdidas de familiares. Pregunto Hanji algo preocupada.

- sí, es fuerte; pero para estar seguros- hizo una pausa para mirar a Levi –tú te harás cargo de ella. Dijo dirigiéndose a Levi.

Levi gruño y se quejo

-¡claro que no!…

Erwin interrumpió

-ella fue tu elección

Levi solo recordó el peo que se había puesto sobre sus hombros. Si lo ella no hubiera…

Erwin tomo un bufido como respuesta

-está bien, es todo por hoy vallan a cenar

Era demasiado tarde Levi ya estaba en los pasillos un aura demoniaca dirigiéndose a su habitación. Al igual que lo hacía; se encontraba en la luna en esos momentos, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, para aclararse porque tomo esa elección. Si darse cuenta ya se estaba quitando el uniforme para darse una ducha. Tomo la ducha y sin nada más se acostó en su cama. Su mente seguía en blanco hasta que decidió hacerse cargo de "elección" y la llamaría deuda.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Mikasa hizo casi exactamente lo mismo, ya se encontraba en su cama, seguía conteniendo sus las lagrimas, pero sabía que si las dejaba salir no las podría controlar y terminaría rindiéndose otra vez, de hecho ya lo estaba haciendo sus lagrimas se es estaban acumulando en sus ojos. Pero escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban a su cuarto, así que decidió pararse y mirar por la puerta en secreto de quien se trataba. Se odiaba a ella misma por ir a ver quién era. Vio pasar a Levi supuso que perdido por qué no la noto. Ella pensó solo "pasar este pasillo de largo", pero no fue así si no que se detuvo en la puerta de alado y entro ahí. Sus habitaciones estaban pegadas. Cerró la puerta de inmediato, y volvió a su cama junto con sus pensamientos.<p>

Ella se había basado en el odio hacia ese hombre para sobrevivir. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. En cuanto dijo esto un odio muy agudo le rodio todo su abdomen, fue tan fuerte que un pequeño gemido de dolor salió por sus dientes apretados. Le dio curiosidad ver que era por lo que se dirigió al espejo del baño para ver de qué se trataba.

Al mirarse al espejo mostrando su abdomen para verse ella misma, unos marcas rodeaban todo su cuerpo era como si la hubieran apretado miles de veces y el dolor empezaba a aumentar, casi ni podía respirar de echo estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero no quería ayuda de nadie, no confiaba en nadie y no lo volvería hacer. Solo tomo sus últimas fuerzas y te acostó en la cama perdiendo ahí el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Era un día en el que hubiera deseado no despertar, Levi estaba vistiéndose para salir a entrenar como es "el soldado de más fuerte de la humanidad" debía volverse más fuerte cada día.<p>

Llego al pequeño gimnasio (se le podría llamar) para iniciar su entrenamiento pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Mikasa, la cual se quedo fría a verlo abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocosa? Pregunto levantando la ceja

Ella solo le dio la espalda para salir por la puerta trasera. Ella no quería ni verlo su propia presencia la hacía sentir odia contra ella misma.

- ¿así de fácil te rindes? Dijo Levi todavía recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Ella se freno en seco, pero después de eso siguió su camino. Pero Levi ya la había observado desde que entro sabia como provocarla

- lucha conmigo, si ganas no te molesto de aquí en adelante… pero si pierdes acataras cada y una de todas mis órdenes sin oponerte a ellas.

Si subestimando la fuerza de ella, así sabia que aceptaría darle la cara, ya que si subestimas su fuerza tratara de demostrarla, claro, él sabía muy bien que era uno de los mejores soldados que hubiera visto en toda su larga y aburrida vida.

Mikasa solo dio la vuelta en aceptación, pero sus ojos mostraban el odio que tenia hacia él. El solo se dirigió con ella al centro de una carpa sobe el suelo para lucha.

Ambos se miraban con desprecio pero entre ellos dos ganaba MIkasa.

-¿lista? Dijo burlonamente Levi

Mikasa tiro un puño con fuerza hacia el rostro de Levi pero este lo esquivo con facilidad, de siguiente le tiro una patada dirigida hacia las costillas de, él pero el solo lo cubrió con su brazo; una y otra vez Mikasa le tiro golpes pero él no paso de cubrirlo o esquivarlo. Por el otro lado Mikasa ya se estaba agotando, Levi aprovecho esto y con otra fase burlona le dijo

- mi turno.

Le tiro una patada Mikasa reaccionoa tiempo y logro esquivarla

-nada mal. Le dijo

Ella solo frunció el seño y esquivo los siguientes golpes que le dirigió el.

Se encontraba cubriéndose y esquivando los golpes, si llevaban cuarenta minutos peleando era poco. En un mini segundo de estar bien regreso el dolor a Mikasa; o siempre estuvo ahí solo que ella no quería aceptarlo.

Levi no sabía que ella estaba sintiendo un dolor de mil demonios en ese instantes solo veía a una Mikasa con la guardia baja y le dio una patada en las costillas; Mikasa se doblo un poco de dolor.

Levi pensó que tal vez todavía se encontraba mal por lo de la otra vez así que el también bajo su guardia para ver cómo estaba, pero lo único que recibió fue que ella se abalanzo sobre él para tirarlo el piso y levantar el brazo para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. Levi ya lo esperaba pero ella se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él.

Levi observo que ella estaba apretando los dientes. Pero lo único que salió de boca fue

-¿ te gusta estar encima de mí?.

Ella se limito a verlo a los ojos y no hiso ningún movimiento. La mente de los dos quedaron en blanco y sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus corazones en compas en su respiración.

Tal vez solo fue un instinto o su propio subconsciente, pero Levi alzo su mano para sostener su cadera; a ella se le escapo un pequeño gemido y su cuerpo como reacción al dolor que sintió o la acción de él se estremeció haciéndola reaccionar y apartar la mano de él, él seguía con la mente en blanco estaba perdido viendo el cuerpo de Mikasa. Esto la hizo enrojecer.

Ella se levanto y salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de esto con todo y el dolor que sentía.

El seguía ahí en el suelo viendo la puerta por donde salió ella, se levanto, se sacudió y se le vinieron dos cosas a su mente; la primera ella estaba muy herida e iría inmediatamente a curarla y la segunda… bueno la segunda quería borrarla de su mente… vio cada parte perfectamente esculpida de el cuerpo de esa mujer si fue en un pequeño instante; pensó

"no me importa si es un soldado bajo mi cuidado, quiero tocarla y no dejarla ir"

Y ahí se quedo odiándose a el mismo por pensar en eso...

**_o pensando que de verdad deseaba hacerlo…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em> CONTINUARA...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong> NOTAS DE<strong> **AUTOR**

_no merezco su __perdón por tardarme :c_

_bueno espero que lo disfruten y como dije se aceptan criticas,consejos y seguiré con los tomatazos._

_muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo... _

_hasta la proxima :D_


	4. Chapter 4 Instinto

_hola ¿que tal?_

_espero que todos se encuentren bien..._

_miren tengo planeado de posiblemente ... "posiblemente" habrá Lemmon ... "posiblemente"_

_en segundo; para que tengan en claro esta historia es **Rivamika/Rikasa **o como la conozcan_

_es mi primer fic así que si no les gusta en trabajo de una novata... con mucho gusto váyanse con los veteranos y si aun así no les gusta hagan el suyo._

_gracias... no les quito mas su tiempo._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

**RIVAMIKA**

* * *

><p>Aun después de la tormenta se tiene que limpiar las heridas...<p>

y desgraciadamente "_Esa soy yo"__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Los recuerdos… quisiera borrarlos… solo me recuerdan a ti<p>

_**Y que ya no estás más**._

Iba con paso apresurado dirigiéndose a su habitación. El dolor ya había cesado pero aun seguía ahí. Su mente estaba en blanco no pensaba en nada más que en llegar a su cuarto.

Al llegar, entro y se sentó en su cama, para tratar de reaccionar; si, le llego un gran y doloroso recuerdo…

…Después de cruzar varios pasillos y llegaron a la oficina del capitán Erwin un "adelante" los hizo entrar

-¡Mikasa! Qué bueno que estés despierta. Dijo Hanji abrazándola

-cuatro ojos, no tengo su tiempo, así que apresúrense.

- que malo, pero el enano tiene razón.

Levi solo hizo una mueca y se dirigió a la esquina para recargarse en la pared.

- esperen ¿donde está Eren?

Hanji miro a Erwin, el solo le dio un movimiento con la cabeza en forma de aceptación.

- mira, de eso queremos hablarte-prosiguió Hanji- ¿recuerdas algo antes de que estuvieras en la celda de la policía militar?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza

-Mikasa… Eren a muerto

Levi vio como su alma salió por sus ojos. Tal vez la había salvado de aquellos soldados, pero deseaba salvarla de esto, no podía… **_o tal vez sí_**

-n…no es cierto. Murmuro Mikasa

-Mikasa… está bien no te…

-¡ustedes me juraron que lo protegerían!

Las tres personas a cargo de llevar a la humanidad hacia la salvación quedaron con el alma desgarrada, era cierto, si se lo habían jurado y habían fallado.

-maldita mocosa.

A Levi se le salió de la boca, le había echado más leña al fuego. De hecho estaba a punto de ir a su lado para consolarla, pero no quería hacerla débil, él quería que saliera de esto lo más fácil posible y si así era la única forma, lo haría. Y por otra parte le dolía verla destruida por el mocoso de Eren…si en especial solo por "el". Esa es la razón por la cual dijo.

-no gastes la vida de Eren quejándote, mejor sirve de algo y deja de lloriquear.

Ella solo lo miro y tirándole palabras llenas de veneno le dijo

- ¿se atreve a decírmelo? Usted fue el que prometió cuidarlo.

Tenía razón, y lo hizo enojar.

-no te confundas mocosa, yo dije hacer lo que era necesario, yo jamás dije cuidarlo a él sobre todas las cosas.

Esas palabras, fueron las que más le habían dolido, Eren tal vez no significaba nada para él, pero para ella era lo contrario. Por eso y solo por eso, salió de la oficina, recordando las palabras que le dijo en los pasillos.

Llamaron a la puerta de su habitación; cosa que la saco de sus pensamientos. La verdad, no tenía ganas de abrir la puerta en esos momentos, pero no tenia elección. Así que se levanto a abrir su puerta.

Realmente… no lo esperaba y realmente quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero antes de poder hacerlo el ya estaba dentro de su habitación.

-¿Qué quiere? Pregunto Mikasa enfada.

El por su parte no respondió.

- si no quiere nada, le pido que se retire, usted perdió en la batalla, en pocas palabras usted no me molestara de ahora en adelante.

La habitación se quedo en silencio. Levi la observaba de pies a cabeza, ella se dio cuenta de esto y otra vez la hizo sonrojarse un poco. Levi la vio sonrojada y ya no pudo soportarlo más.

El empezó avanzar hacia ella, esto hizo que ella se guiara a lado contrario de donde iba Levi. El empezó a avanzar para que se dirigiera a la cama. El solo se acerco demasiado, así que Mikasa le dio un puñetazo para alejarlo; pero él le agarro de la muñeca y como Mikasa tenía baja la guardia no tuvo la oportunidad de poner fuerza, así que fu derribada en la cama.

-¿q…qué diablos? ¡Suélteme! Exigió Mikasa

El no contesto nada. La tenía prisionera con su cuerpo; la sostenía de las muñecas con una sola mano, la otra estaba al lado de su cabeza; sus piernas apretaban las suyas impidiéndole una posible escapatoria.

Si… estaba al borde de la locura, no sabía qué hacer, su instinto animal estaba a tal punto de ya no poder más; así que con su mano libre se acerco al primer botón de su camisa y lo desabrocho. Mikasa abrió los ojos. Levi se acerco al segundo botón, igual lo desabrocho. Mikasa en este apretó los dientes y se sonrojo.

Ya no podía mas así que de un solo jalón le rompió todos los botones; asiéndola mostrar su esculpido abdomen pero aun así no perdía su toque femenino; todo era perfecto de ella… solo si no fuera por las marcas desgarradoras en su vientre, se veía a simple vista que daban un dolor de mil demonios.

Levi reprimió todo pensamiento animal que tenia por ella, era algo que tenía que tratar inmediatamente; pero solo por esta vez lo reprimiría a la siguiente, aunque lo acusaran de muerte se reprimiría de nuevo.

Este ultimo pensamiento de su subconsciente lo trajo a la realidad, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando? Ella solo era una mocosa que muy posiblemente le doblaba la edad. Así que puso los pies en la tierra de nuevo. La tomo del brazo y la dirigió al baño; ella claro puso un poco de resistencia pero por el dolor no podía poner mucha. Llegaron al baño y la sentó en un banco.

-¿Qué hace? Pregunto con dificultad o miedo.

No contestaba nada desde que entro a la habitación. El se dirigió a un mueble en el cual se encontraban cosas de limpieza personal y un botiquín de primero y segundos auxilios y un par de medicinas. El tomo el botiquín y una medicina que parecía ser anestesia local; de nuevo se aproximo a ella; ella se puso tensa, tanto que apretó sus dientes y el banco.

El sonrió para sus adentros. Del botiquín saco una jeringa y la lleno de anestesia.

-quédate quieta. Dijo algo frió

Ella no tuvo el tiempo de preguntarse para que cuando ya sentía la aguja de la jeringa en su piel. Le había inyectado en una parte central de su abdomen esto la hizo apretar los ojos, sus dientes y un pequeño gemido salió de su boca.

Levi retiro la aguja de su piel y enseguida tomo una crema del botiquín y se coloco una gran porción en la yema de los dedos; se la empezó a untar por su vientre; ella soltó otro gemido; no por dolor, solo por la acción del hombre.

El se veía realmente serio… o eso aparentaba, en sus adentros estaba muriendo en vida, su piel era suave y tersa, tenía que aguantar más que su instinto así que por eso se estaba mordiendo el labio… más bien, ya se lo estaba arrancándoselo. Tenía que terminar rápido y salir de ahí.

Tomo una venda y se la empezó a poner a Mikasa; al terminar acomodo todo lo que utilizo y salió sin decir más, con el labio sangrándole. Como sus cuartos estaban juntos no tenía que caminar mucho; agradecía su suerte. Entro rápidamente y cerro de la misma forma la puerta.

Algo le dolía… no el labio… sino algo mucho más abajo; maldijo al ser que hizo que los hombres tuvieran esa reacción tan; para que a él le pasara eso era porque una, realmente estaba muy urgido o dos realmente deseaba a la persona que le hacía tener esa reacción.

Realmente la quería poseer

**_Realmente estaba desesperado por ella_**…

* * *

><p><strong><em> CONTINUARA...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong> NOTAS DE<strong> **AUTOR**

_HOLA¡ quisiera agradecerle por gastar su tiempo en leer esto_

_como ya dije arriba... es mi primer fic, por lo que a muchos no le gustaran, pero yo digo_

_"si nadie puedes ser gustoso para todos no podrá crear algo que les guste a a todos"_

_ademas todos tenemos que **fracasar** para tener** exitos **_

_y nada... crean que nada en este universo es perfecto_

_lamento que sea demasiada mala escribiendo fic, pero lo hago por gusto _

_gracias :)_


	5. La Llave

_hola ¿que tal?_

_espero que todos se encuentren bien..._

_miren tengo planeado de posiblemente ... "posiblemente" habrá Lemmon ... "posiblemente"_

_en segundo; para que tengan en claro esta historia es **Rivamika/Rikasa **o como la conozcan_

_es mi primer fic así que si no les gusta en trabajo de una novata... con mucho gusto váyanse con los veteranos y si aun así no les gusta hagan el suyo._

_gracias... no les quito mas su tiempo._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

**RIVAMIKA**

* * *

><p>Aun después de la tormenta se tiene que limpiar las heridas...<p>

y desgraciadamente "_Esa soy yo"__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Todavía estaba atónita por la acción de el mayor; le agradecía por ayudarla, pero se sentía avergonzada de alguna manera. Su mente se quedo en blanco cuando él le quito la camisa y su corazón palpito muy fuerte, tanto que fue doloroso.<p>

Deseaba irse a dormir; pero era solo medio día y tenía que ayudar o servir de algo.

Se estaba poniendo una camisa nueva ya que la que tenía antes Levi le rompió todo los botones cuando se la abrió de un solo jalón. Este recuerdo la hizo sonrojarse.

Estaba en su mente recordando esos momentos que la hacían sonrojarse cuando alguien llamo a su puerta; ella no estaba segura si de abrir o pretender que no estaba ahí; pero no tuvo tiempo de tomar una elección ya que abrieron la puerta. Ella se asusto, ya que pensaba que podría ser el enano de nuevo; pero para su suerte era Hanji.

-¡hey Mikasa! con que aquí estabas, pensé que estarías entrenando, pero bueno; necesito que me ayudes ven.

Mikasa no tuvo tiempo de responder y no tenía nada para responderle, así que la siguió. Pasaron por pasillos y puertas; hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban a un sótano; todo estaría oscuro si no fuera por las antorchas que apenas alumbraban un radio de dos metros. Llegaron a una puerta de metal que se veía pesada; Hanji la abrió y dejo que pasara primero Mikasa.

-¿Qué es aquí? Pregunto Mikasa observando el cuarto.

-Este sería el cuarto de Eren.

Mikasa volteo a verla con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Por qué me trae aquí? Pregunto Mikasa alzando un poco la voz.

- calmate Mikasa, este es el único lugar privado donde puedo entregarte esto.

Mientras decía esto Hanji estaba sacando un pedazo de tela que envolvía algo; Hanji se lo extendió a Mikasa.

- nadie puede saber que la tienes.

Sin más Hanji se fue por la puerta y dejo a Mikasa con el objeto en la mano dudosa; ya que no sabía si abrirla o dejarla en el piso; pero su subconsciente respondió por ella y lo abrió.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo para darle inicio a un llanto imparable. Ese era el artefacto que le dio la inspiración a Eren para no rendirse, para seguir adelante, para seguir peleando.

-otra…otra vez me has dejado…Eren- Murmuro Mikasa con la voz entrecortada por el llanto- y ahora me dejas esto, como recuerdo de que ya no estás y de que debo seguir luchando.

Ahí se quedo Mikasa recordando cada momento que había pasado con Eren y jurándose a ella misma que ya no volvería a amar a alguien. Después de un rato tomo varios bocados de aire para no llorar de nuevo y se colgó el artefacto en el cuello y sin mirar atrás salió de ahí.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en el comedor: Hanji y el capitán Erwin estaban en una mesa de la esquina; Jean, Armin, Sasha y Connie estaba en otra mesa, aguardándole un lugar a la joven la cual ella acepto y se sentó.<p>

-¿Dónde habías estado? Casi te pierdes el almuerzo. Comento Jean

-cierto, nos tenias preocupados, pensamos que estabas entrenando por lo que fuimos a buscarte, pero no estabas y Hanji nos dijo que fuiste a recoger unas cosas que ella te encargo. Dijo Armin

Mikasa no había hecho aquello que el joven le decía por lo que volteo a ver a la mujer de lentes; esta solo dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y le giño el ojo. Mikasa no tenía idea de cómo; pero ella sabía algo de lo que había hecho el enano momentos antes.

Ella solo bajo la mirada algo sonrojada, eso hiso que sus amigos empezaran a interrogarla pensando que se sentía mal.

-¡hey! ¿Estás bien? Pregunto Sasha

-¿te sientes mal? También siguió Connie

Ella no entendía por qué el sonrojarse, ni siquiera habían hecho nada el enano y ella, pero aun así admitía que sintió que iba con otras intenciones.

En esto estaba pensando, cuando sintió una mano en su frente, cuando capto que se trataba de Jean tratando de ver si ella tenía fiebre; también se dio cuenta de que otra persona quito la mano de Kirschtein. Todo el comedor se quedo en total silencio y aterrado. Ackerman todavía tenía la vista abajo por lo que no sabía de quien se trataba así que volteo… aunque hubiera deseado que esto nunca hubiera pasado.

El enano; justamente el ser que menos quería ver, había llegado para quitar la mano de Jean… no comprendía el porqué pero no era ninguna obligación y ningún derecho. Esto de alguna manera enfureció y puso aun más nerviosa y sonrojada a Mikasa; estaba a punto de protestar, cuando, Levi la tomo de la muñeca para sacarla de aquella habitación.

* * *

><p><strong><em> CONTINUARA...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong> NOTAS DE<strong> **AUTOR**

_hola, espero que se encuentren..._

_bueno pido disculpas por a tardanza y lo corto que esta esto... lo siento o e tenido tiempo en la escuela me dejan montañas de tareas y proyectos... y si habrá lemon... bueno gracias por leer esto._

_pd: les agradezco a los que han sido muy amables conmigo y por hacerme continuar esto._

_hasta luego _


End file.
